1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a gear unit and a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a configuration for driving joints that interconnect arms or hands of a robot, there is known a drive mechanism in which timing belts are wound on pulleys provided in a plurality of concentric rotation shafts and in which the rotation shafts are independently driven through the timing belts (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-216364).